Sacrifices
by Millennia Amherst
Summary: [Soukyuu no Fafner] Set after the events of episode 11 and goes AU. Kazuki is betrayed by Yukie Kariya and imprisoned by New Nations. In order to get Kazuki back, Soushi must bargain with Michio Hino, but the price could break him. Warning: Rated R! Michi
1. Default Chapter

**********Disclaimer: The characters of Soukyuu no Fafner are created by Hisashi Hirai and a whole boatload of other people who do not include me. I am merely borrowing these characters for a lil fun ;) If you sue, you will end up losing more money to your lawyer than you will get from me because I HAVE NO MONEY!! Ok, that said, enjoy the story XD **

Warning: Sex, Violence, at the same time, if you are under 18 and do not have a parent beside you that condones reading this story, please leave! If you read on, and are squicked out, I'm not responsible. 

Pairings: Michio/Soushi, unrequited Soushi/Kazuki ..(that's yaoi aka m/m aka boy luvin!!)

Author's Comments: Well... this is my very first try at writing fanfiction and yaoi so be gentle. Critizism is welcomed, but flames are tossed into the garbage XD. So please please please review and I will love you!! (PS- Soushi is soooo yummy ne?)

.

**Sacrifices**

. 

"We have tried everything. New United Nations refuse to give Kazuki back," Commander Makabe told the grave faces facing him. "There's no choice, we must enlist those with the next highest synergetic code formation values." 

Silence filled the room, then Chizuru Toomi, the doctor who was in charge of analyzing the children's synergetic code formation values, intoned sadly, "I don't think I can go through that again, telling the parents that their child is the next in line to die or get assimilated in defense of the island. We've already lost Shouko Hazama, Kouyou Kasugai and who knows what will happen to Kazuki. Are you certain there's nothing else we can do?" The question sounded rhetorical the moment it left her lips, but Makabe still answered. 

"If there was, don't you think I would be doing it right now? Of all the people here, I want to ensure Kazuki's safety the most. Not just as a commander, but also a father." Emotion rang out of his deep voice, and not one adult around the table could gaze into those anguished eyes so they all silently observed the smooth, black table top in front of them. They would have stayed like that for a long time, each reflecting upon the devastating situation thrust upon the island and the families who have or will lose their children, but the door opened to reveal Minashiro Soushi, enigmatic and aloof as always. His washed out blond hair swirled around his synergetic suit clad body as he strode forward. 

"There is a way to rescue Kazuki." Soushi immediately felt the eyes of everyone in the room rivet toward him. Tension rose to the point of explosion as a strand of hope danced from mind to mind. He continued, "The one who found Kazuki was Michio Hino was it not?" A gasp was emitted by Chizuru, which only added to the confusion of the other adults. 

"I will bargain for Kazuki. After all, I have something that Michio has always wanted, and time only heightens certain desires." With that said, Soushi left the room. Silence held for a moment before one adult broke into tears, for she alone knew the implications of Soushi's statement. It was an almost foolproof plan, but upon remembering that incident many years past, Chizuru realized that the danger lay not in anything physical, but in the unstable emotions that Soushi had learned to suppress so well. 

. 

. 

Indignant screams and curses were heard from the cell beside him, proof that karma really did exist. Kazuki Makabe stared at the barren cell until grey turned orange, and his pupils dried into pinholes. Shaggy dark hair had grown to bother his eyes, but he did not brush them aside. Kazuki often lost track of time, even though his meals were given at a regular interval. There was no day nor nighttime; Kazuki slept when he felt tired, which was rarely, and learned against a cold steel wall when he did not sleep. Thoughts became his best friend and worst enemy as Kariya Yukie's betrayal raced back and forth in his mind. The fact that she was in the same plight as he was, betrayed by the very people she betrayed him to, should have lent him a scrap of satisfaction but it did not. The problem with thoughts was that, sooner or later, Kazuki began realizing that only through his own trusting manner was he now in this prison. He could not blame Kariya because she was only doing what she believed was best for the world, and who was he to fault her? 

. 

_"I don't want you to protect the island, but rather protect the world." _

. 

Her words made sense back then, and they still made sense even now. Their island was isolated, hoarding all the technology to themselves when the rest of the world was facing the same danger from the festums. Even if her methods were wrong, her heart was in the right place. Kazuki could not blame her for her actions. 

Besides, the only reason he trusted Kariya in the first place was because there was no one else he could trust. Kazuki had once thought that whatever happened, his childhood friend, Soushi Minashiro, would know what to do; how to resolve the situation. Soushi, with his knowledge and trips to a destroyed Tokyo, had guided Kazuki through the air and on the ground, using the Siegfried System only Soushi could command. Ever since Soushi had lost his left eye, due to Kazuki's carelessness, Kazuki had followed his instructions without question, hoping that by doing so, he could replace that destroyed eye. Instead, Soushi's orders had led to the death of one friend and the assimilation of another, all for the sake of a pile of metal called a Fafner. 

. 

_"Fafner or us, which one is more important to you?" _

"Fafner." 

. 

Soushi never cared about any of his friends, if he even thought of them as friends. All they were- all Kazuki was- to him were faceless pilots that could easily be replaced, unlike the Fafner. By consequence of Soushi's words, Kazuki was left vulnerable to Kariya's manipulation. With a sigh, Kazuki drifted into a world of thoughts where he blamed everyone including himself. 

. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The characters of Soukyuu no Fafner are created by Hisashi Hirai and a whole boatload of other people who do not include me. I am merely borrowing these characters for a lil fun ;) If you sue, you will end up losing more money to your lawyer than you will get from me because I HAVE NO MONEY!! Ok, that said, enjoy the story XD **

**Warning: Sex, Violence, at the same time, if you are under 18 and do not have a parent beside you that condones reading this story, please leave! If you read on, and are squicked out, I'm not responsible. **

**Pairings: Michio/Soushi, unrequited Soushi/Kazuki .**

Author's Comments: Um... in this chappie there's a rape scene. I don't find it that brutal, but if you are sensative or do not like those type of scenes, please read only the first 3 paragraphs, then skip to the big space in the middle of the chapter!

**Sacrifices**

. 

"Michio Hino, you know why I am here." Soushi could feel the other man's eyes strip away the scant cloth covering his skin, wanting so much to turn around and fly back to the island, but the image of Kazuki trapped in a cold, empty cell silenced his fears. When he spoke, Soushi showed no signs of inner conflict, no hesitation. "Return Kazuki." 

Michio sauntered toward Soushi's tense body and lifted one hand to casually cup his chin. "And why should I help you?" Hot breath washed over Soushi, making him want to retch, but he suppressed his lunch and forced himself to stare unwaveringly at Michio. Licking his dry lips in what suddenly seemed to be a cheap, whorish seduction technique, Soushi whispered in a cracked voice, "If you help me, then you can finish what doctor Chizuru Toomi interrupted all those years ago." 

Amused eyes glanced down his body, and a smug voice asked, "Are you giving me permission to rape you, Soushi?" Never had his name sounded so dirty, but somehow Soushi managed to continue speaking. 

"Hai." With one word, Soushi surrendered his remaining dignity to the heavens. Scarcely a second after he spoke, Soushi was violently thrown to the cool ground, pebbles and dust melding into his skin. A hand forced its way down his abdomen and between his legs. A ripping sound deafened his ears, and wet kisses slobbered against his trembling skin. 

Hot breath and lips intruded into every part of his body. Soushi tried to distance his mind, but saliva and sweat stuck to his pores and plugged up his senses. He felt dizzy, nauseated, claustrophobic. He did not want this, this disgusting body covering his own, and the cold metal ground freezing into his back. So many times, Soushi was on the verge of pushing the abomination off him, to slice off that violating tongue and smash blunt, nipping teeth into granulated dust, but this was his price to pay for Kazuki's safety. Nothing in the world was free; he had learned that long ago, as his innocent childhood was blown to shreds the first time he saw the fauna that was currently Tokyo. The world was not a pleasant place, but it was were he lived. Reality was a gross bitch. 

Claw-like fingers pried his legs apart, and a part of him ripped away as pain flashed through every nerve and cell in his deadened body. He had never been so humiliated. Reality may be a bitch, but he was the whore, on his back with long legs in the air, body jerking to a jarring rhythm, moaning on cue to satisfy his rapist. Ignoring the jabbing pain, Soushi clenched his teeth and thrust his hips back, sickened by the squish squish of flesh against bleeding flesh and hot pants of putrid breath, forever scarred into his memory. The world became a blaze of smoke, and everything turned intensely white The vision in his right eye faded, and he was blind; submersed in a world of agony and blood and squish squish noises and empty moans and lustful grunts. Sensations smashed through his body and overwhelmed his mind and propelled him over a flickering edge. Fire enveloped his body and burned away his sweat-soaked, dirt-matted hair until he was bald and broken. He came with a gasp, but any pleasure was lost in the fog that dampened his thoughts into unconsciousness. 

. 

. 

. 

The door slid open and dull light entered Kazuki's cell, revealing the derisive sneer of one of his captors. Kazuki ignored him and continued staring at a barren wall. 

"Now now, are you going to treat your savior so harshly? I'm deeply hurt," laughed the man, a repulsive sound. 

Kazuki snorted, "Savior, my ass." 

"Well, I am helping you escape, Kazuki-kun." He stepped into the room, and another figure was revealed, eyes dark and body tense. Kazuki's eyes widened. 

"Soushi?" Eyes flicked toward him and away. 

"Let's go, Kazuki." Kazuki scrambled on to unsteady feet, due to lack of using them for so long. Soushi and the other man quickly walked down a long corridor, and Kazuki had to run to catch up. "Wait! What about Kariya-san?" 

Soushi's pace did not falter. "She is a traitor." 

"But she was betrayed too! You can't just leave her there!" This time Kazuki was ignored completely. Reaching forward, he grabbed hold of Soushi's shoulder and spun him around. "Are you listening to me?" 

"Why would you want to help the person who got you in this situation in the first place, Kazuki?" 

"Her heart was in the right place, even if her actions were wrong. I can't be responsible for her death when I could've easily saved her. Her cell is just beside mine." Kazuki searched Soushi's face to see if his words were getting through, but all he saw was a ice. "Oh right, people aren't as important as Fafners, are they? What, did you only rescue me because you need a pilot for the Fafner?" he asked bitterly. 

Soushi's eyes narrowed, and he began to speak but a voice interrupted them. "Well unlike dear Kazuki here, Yukippe is scheduled to appear before a New United Nations court in two days. It would greatly inconvenience me if she was missing, as I'm responsible for her capture." The man grinned suddenly. "However, if you want, I'm sure I could work something out- for the right price, right Soushi?" he said while draping one arm around Soushi as if they were best friends. Soushi jumped at his touch, emotions appearing and disappearing within seconds. 

"That wont be necessary, Michio." Soushi glared at the man, then continued walking down the corridor. Michio grabbed Kazuki's arm and dragged him after Soushi. 

"Sorry Kazuki-kun, but I'm not releasing Yukippe unless I get something out of it." Somehow the apology sounded more like mockery when coming out of Michio's mouth. Then a memory struck Kazuki. 

"Michio, as in Hino Michio?" Kazuki asked the man. 

This time when he grinned, it seemed less menacing, and Michio replied, "Yup! I'm glad you finally remember Kazuki. I was beginning to feel hurt, you know." 

"But why are you working for New United Nations, Michio? Is it to help save the world, rather than just one island?" 

Michio shook his head. "Nope, I'm fighting for the lovely thing called money. Now hurry up, the sooner you two are off this ship, the less danger I'm in of getting caught helping you." With that said, Kazuki was led out into the open air. The starless night sky outlined the shape of a small jet plane. There was no Fafner in sight, but at that time, Kazuki was too engrossed in thoughts about Michio and his own freedom to notice. 

. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The characters of Soukyuu no Fafner are created by Hisashi Hirai and a whole boatload of other people who do not include me. I am merely borrowing these characters for a lil fun ;) If you sue, you will end up losing more money to your lawyer than you will get from me because I HAVE NO MONEY!! Ok, that said, enjoy the story XD **

Warning: Sex, Violence, at the same time, if you are under 18 and somehow missed the previous warning- LEAVE NOW!!! or read this. If you read on, and are squicked out, I'm not responsible. 

. 

**Sacrifices**

. 

The flight back to the island was uneventful, due to Soushi not even acknowledging Kazuki's existence. Upon arrival, Kazuki was immediately greeted by a crowd of friends. He was so overjoyed at the endearing welcome that he didn't see doctor Chizuru Toomi lead Soushi away. Nor did he see the pained expression on Soushi's face, the slight limp in his walk, and the unnatural rustic stains on the torn synergetic suit. 

That night, Kazuki's father was working late again, so he went over to the Toomis' house. Maya Toomi's cute red hair bopped up and down in the kitchen as she pretended to cook again, but Kazuki could clearly hear her conversation with her sister, Yumiko, as he was only 3 meters away. A deep shade of scarlet stretched across his face as he listened to them. 

. 

"Please nee-chan! I'll never ask you for another favor ever again!" 

"That's what you said last time Kazuki-kun came over!" 

"But that's because I was sure that I would master the art of cooking before the next time he came to eat." 

"Well why didn't you?" 

"I was busy!" 

"That's your own fault, I'm not helping you!" 

"But if you don't help me, I'm going to grow into an old maid, and I'll never get married, and I'll continually bug you for food!" 

"Fine, fine. Just leave the house soon. I know! Why don't you become a Fafner pil--OW! That's it, I'm putting vinegar and ketchup in the soup!" 

"NOOOOOO!!! I'm sorry!!!!" 

. 

The dinner was less energetic, but still full of bubbly conversation, care of Maya. Her voice sometimes reached impossibly happy registers, but after sitting in a cell for so long, it was a welcome change. Her mother, Chizuru Toomi, was silent, however, as if her mind was preoccupied elsewhere. That was not to last long because the dinner topic drifted to Kazuki's rescue. 

"Hey Kazuki-kun, wasn't it nice of Minashiro-kun to bring you back? The lot of us just about lost hope, but he didn't give up," Maya remarked. 

Yumiko nodded in agreement, "Hai, your father was really worried, and New United Nations wouldn't listen to anything he said. Then Minashiro-kun came up with the idea of a bargain, appealing to the mercenary side of Michio." 

Kazuki's mood abruptly soured. "He bargained for me, but when Michio suggested that the same bargain could hold true for rescuing Kariya-sensei as well, Soushi didn't think it was worth his time to save a traitor." 

Chizuru Toomi spoke for the first time that evening. "He was right, the price was much too high to waste on a New United Nations agent." 

"New United Nations agent or not," Kazuki defended, "it's not right to just condemn her to death by leaving her in those people's clutches. If he truly had a heart, Soushi would have saved her too, regardless of the cost." 

The crash of china on the table startled everyone. Soup danced up and splashed into a dark red pattern on the oak. Chizuru's eyes glistened with moisture as she spoke hoarsely, "Do not talk about Minashiro Soushi so carelessly when you do not know the extent of what he gave up to save your ungrateful hide. I do not like to be discourteous, but I must ask you to get out of my house. Now." 

Kazuki hastily left, confused about the doctor's reaction. What was the bargain that made her react that way? Surely it could not be anything worth more than Kariya's life, could it? 

. 

. 

. 

When they had landed in the afternoon, Soushi immediately noticed Chizuru Toomi's presence, as she did his. Without a word, he followed her to her examination room. Laying on his back for the second time in 24 hours, Soushi tried to concentrate on the ceiling, rather than memories and images that were threatening to break into his consciousness. He blocked out the world. He blocked out his thoughts. He blocked out the doctor's horrified gasp. He reaffirmed the walls around his heart, and gradually held the same expression as a corpse. Had his breath stopped, he would have been a perfect marble statue, only the thinnest lines of red and spotted bruises marring his skin. 

Doctor Toomi finished her examination quickly. If she was horrified, she said nothing, realizing that sometimes words can only make a situation worse. She pressed a package into his hand, instructions written out previously. Soushi nodded his head a fraction, and she understood that even if she could not understand what he was going through. Chizuru tried to understand him back then, when she chanced upon a young Michio attacking the newly-blinded Soushi, his hands in indecent places. Soushi had been silent then, and he was silent now. In the past, she had admired his almost feminine beauty, but now...now he looked like a fragile porcelain doll, listless and malleable, broken once and again and probably once more in the future. Even the strongest of minds can shatter under the right circumstances, but Chizuru could not tell if Soushi was whole or in pieces. She did not ask, and he answered nothing, but she knew he was focusing on the only thing that could silence painful memories: Kazuki. 

. 

------------------- 

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The characters of Soukyuu no Fafner are created by Hisashi Hirai and a whole boatload of other people who do not include me. I am merely borrowing these characters for a lil fun ;) If you sue, you will end up losing more money to your lawyer than you will get from me because I HAVE NO MONEY!! Ok, that said, enjoy the story XD **

Warning: Sex, Violence, at the same time, if you are under 18 and do not have a parent beside you that condones reading this story. If you read on, and are squicked out, I'm not responsible.

Author's Note: Um... okay so completely AU by now... plus I haven't watched Fafner for the longest time blushes in shame

AstroKender: thnx for ur kind review (i actually got one!!! squees in happiness) well i actually wrote the entire thing but only posted 3 chappies just to see if ppl would read it. Now for the rest...

Sacrifices

A week passed with only minor festum attacks, and soon people began to settle into their old routines. The teens that were left trained with Fafner. Maya thrived under the tutelage of her sister, and enjoyed the company of a new trainee. Kazuki still saw good in everyone, and if there was a lesson to be learned from his last excursion, it was that the island was not the only place that needed protecting. Many nights, he would implore his father to consider giving aid to New United Nations, or to let him go rescue Yukie Kariya. What was one measly island when compared to the entire world?

Such an attitude carried over to the morning of the attack. Unlike the festum attacks the island usually receives, this attack was in the form of two machines, similar to a Fafner. Apparently, Kariya, to save herself, divulged everything about the island, from information about its shields to the many functions of ALVIS. Finding the location of the island was easy after getting so much information. New United Nations decided to employ their two best pilots, Kanon Memphis and her partner, Michio Hino.

Although Kanon and Michio were excellent and ruthless pilots, the island's technology was still superior, and with Kazuki's skill, Commander Makabe was certain that they could defeat their opponent. There was just one problem: Kazuki refused to fight against the New United Nations pilots.

"They are people, father!" Kazuki objected. "They are not mindless beings like the festums. Can you seriously condone murder?"

"People or not, if we do not take them out, they will destroy the island," Makabe tried to reason with his son.

"Well can't we reason with them? The only reason they are attacking is because we are withholding valuable technology key to their survival. If we stopped being so miserly, surely an agreement could be reached?" Kazuki persisted.

His father sighed. Of all the things Kazuki was good at, why could he not have been granted a grain of common sense? Makabe tried to explain once more, "From past experience, New United Nations wants to simply kill or enslave the people on this island, use our technology, use our lives, and throw us away after we lose our value. Why do you think we are the last remotely normal civilization left on the face of the earth?"

"That was then," Kazuki argued, "and people change. Just because something was true 50 years ago does not make it true today."

The argument continued until Commander Makabe grew weary and thought about committing the murder his son was ranting about. Finally, he stood up and left the room without another word. Left with no choice, he commanded two new, inexperienced pilots to battle with the New United Nations threat. Walking to the control room, he began planning for the worst case scenario.

Makabe was not disappointed for, within minutes, the two Fafners were on the verge of defeat. The only choice left was to blow up that portion of the island. The casualties would be massive, as well as the loss of Fafners devastating, but being in the hands of New United Nations would be far worse. With a resolved sigh, Makabe signaled for the destruction mechanism to be activated.. A hand caught his arm, and he blinked up to see Soushi Minashiro.

"Have you come up with another plan like last time?" Makabe held his breath.

"Hai, I have," replied Soushi. "Can you contact the pilots?"

"Our pilots? Just use the Siegfried System. You should know that already."

"No, their pilots."

Comprehension dawned on Makabe. "You mean to bargain with Michio Hino again." He quickly relayed the instructions to contact the New United Nations' pilot.

"Leave me alone with him, Makabe."

Makabe patted Soushi's shoulder, "Good luck." Soushi did not hear him, for he was already staring at the flickering image on the screen.

Michio's image smirked, "Well well, what a pleasant surprise, Minashiro- kun."

.(the following section has been cut out to respect the rules on but is available on my personal website)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The characters of Soukyuu no Fafner are created by Hisashi Hirai and a whole boatload of other people who do not include me. I am merely borrowing these characters for a lil fun ;) If you sue, you will end up losing more money to your lawyer than you will get from me because I HAVE NO MONEY!! Ok, that said, enjoy the story XD **

Warning: Sex, Violence, at the same time, if you are under 18 and do not have a parent beside you that condones reading this story. If you read on, and are squicked out, I'm not responsible.

Sacrifices

There was celebration on the island that evening, just as there was last week over Kazuki's return. Soushi Minashiro managed to work a miracle again, and now not only was the enemy defeated, the island also gained another well trained pilot. The citizens gathered around Mishio Hino and applauded his aid during the battle. If anyone remembered that he, in fact, betrayed the island, then betrayed New United Nations and was in no way trustworthy or a hero, they made no mention of it. Commander Makabe did not question Soushi's methods, as he too realized that something so improbable must have come at a great price. Instead, he thanked Soushi, and went home, passing Chizuru Toomi's house, where faint sobbing could be heard.

Kazuki also congratulated Michio and Soushi; however, when he approached Soushi, his friend shied away, and any attempt at conversation was interrupted by Michio. After a while, Kazuki followed his father's footsteps home, stopping once to look at the outline of Soushi and one casually draped arm of Michio, feeling that although no one was hurt and a resolution was made, somehow something important had been forever lost. But as the image of his friend was swallowed up by the distance, Kazuki shrugged off that feeling and whistled his way home. Taking the same route as his father one hour previous, Kazuki noticed the cute face of Maya smiling at him from a second story window, blocking out the quiet sobs emanating from the room beside Maya's.

After some time, Soushi also went home, following the same path Kazuki and Makabe took, even though his house was on another part of the island. Michio followed behind him, taking in the crisp night air and artificial stars in the sky. They walked past Chizuru Toomi's house, but all the windows were darkened and silent. When they finally arrived at the place where Soushi lived, Michio immediately took a liking to the soft mattress where Soushi slept. A couple of hours later, when Soushi fell into unconsciousness, Michio found some paper and a pen and began writing down information to send to New United Nations.

Dawn yawned her way between wooden shutters on to a pale, sleeping face. Slowly, almost lethargically, eyes blinked open, and a hand brushed long strands of hair off a smooth cheek. Staring straight at the now rising sun, Soushi fought off the urge to vomit, a common urge recently. His hair was hard enough to clean without added debris. Looking beside him, Soushi found an empty indent, for which he was grateful, yet suspicious.

His suspicions were confirmed when he walked out of the bedroom to see Michio quietly opening the front door, a message transporter in his hand. Michio froze when he noticed Soushi. Soushi simply strolled into the bathroom and began brushing his hair.

"Do what you will," he spoke as if about the weather. "I was never so naive as to think you'd give up your treacherous ways." One elegant eyebrow lifted, and a cool eye turned on to Michio. "What? You're still here?"

Michio closed the door behind him, and all but ran to Soushi's side. Completely encircling the smaller man's body, he pressed a hard kiss to the other's lips. Soushi suddenly realized that he went to bed without clothing, and as he was not in the habit of doing so, forgot to get dressed in the morning. More kisses trailed down his neck and one shoulder and lower. Soon Soushi forgot about his ire, and dug shaking fingers into mussed brown hair. Pain laced through his body, but by then, he was used to it.

"You're beautiful," Michio murmured between kisses.

"Am I really?" Soushi hadn't felt anything other than filthy for an eternity now. Michio tipped his face upward and pretended to examine it.

"Yup, beautiful," he affirmed and pressed Soushi's unresisting body against a cold wooden door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The characters of Soukyuu no Fafner are created by Hisashi Hirai and a whole boatload of other people who do not include me. I am merely borrowing these characters for a lil fun ;) If you sue, you will end up losing more money to your lawyer than you will get from me because I HAVE NO MONEY!! Ok, that said, enjoy the story XD **

Warning: Sex, Violence, at the same time, if you are under 18 and do not have a parent beside you that condones reading this story. If you read on, and are squicked out, I'm not responsible.

Sacrifices

Festum attacks, along with messages from New United Nations, temporarily stopped. The precious free time was used to train more Fafner pilots. Kazuki was both aggressor and bait in a complicated game of paintball, but the new pilots were like clumsy toddlers. They broadcasted their every move, making the game infinitely easy for Kazuki. Feigning left and attacking from behind, or running to a more strategic battle point, Kazuki briefly wished that fighting festums were this simple. If only all battles used paint rather than destructive weaponry, how many lives would be saved?

But that was wishful thinking, and to protect the world, Kazuki would have to defeat the festums. He still clung to the idea that the island could work in conjunction with New United Nations, but learned to keep the idea to himself, as friends began avoiding him, and his father ignored half the things he said. One Fafner pilot clumsily attacked, but Kazuki saw the shot before the other person even aimed. Dashing on top of a hill, he quickly fired without looking, but still managing to hit his target.

Another that thing that bothered him was Soushi. Whereas he had been quiet and serious before, he still always found time to talk with Kazuki. In fact, the only person he spoke with was Kazuki, but now that Michio came back to the island, the two were inseparable. Not that he was jealous of the praises Michio received, but he wondered how much integrity a man who blasted his own partner out of the sky for a handsome amount of money, or whatever Soushi offered him, could have. Soushi had never been a good judge of character, and there were many similarities between Michio and Soushi. They both did not blink at sacrificing a life for what they deemed as a good cause. In addition to the threat the festums originally presented, Kazuki now had to wonder when one of the two would betray him.

Dodging another amateur attack, Kazuki reflected on the past- the past where he believed that they were all living normal lives, Tokyo was still the bustling center of the universe, and he trusted Soushi. But he must be realistic; Soushi never cared about him, all he cared about was Fafner and the island. Still, Kazuki wished to believe that every human being could change for the better, including Soushi- especially Soushi. One day, the people on the island would realize the truth in Kazuki's words. It's not as if this island was that important in face of the vast earth. And here they were spending all this time defending one small island, instead of helping innocent human lives. Instead of practicing, they should be out there doing something.

Thought after thought drifted through Kazuki's mind, and all of a sudden red paint splattered his vision. "Defeated by a trainee," he thought, "how humiliating." The practice session was halted for the day, and Kazuki itched to get out of the synergetic suit. Just as he was about to go change, he saw the faint figure of Soushi. Kazuki chased after the elusive shadow of his friend. Accosting his quiet friend, Kazuki asked, "How are you these days?"

Soushi looked at him and then away.

Kazuki was undeterred. "Hey answer when someone asks you a question!"

"Fine," stated Soushi in a flat voice.

"I never got a chance to thank you for rescuing me." Kazuki said, trying to come up with anything to chase away the awkwardness he was feeling. This was his childhood friend, but now he felt like he was speaking to a stranger. Then Soushi smiled, a ghostlike gesture, and in a moment, conversations, betrayal, arguments were all forgotten. Acting on impulse, Kazuki hugged his friend, mumbling, "I miss you." A startled gasp was heard, and for the first time in weeks or perhaps years, emotions rose in Soushi. He hugged back, and the world was pleasant once again.

But wishful thinking was never reality, and the moment passed. The two friends became strangers once again. Soushi nodded and left. Kazuki resolved himself to fight to save the world and all the people in it. A gap was formed and no miracle could mend these two friends. Only a sense of loss remained.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The characters of Soukyuu no Fafner are created by Hisashi Hirai and a whole boatload of other people who do not include me. I am merely borrowing these characters for a lil fun ;) If you sue, you will end up losing more money to your lawyer than you will get from me because I HAVE NO MONEY!! Ok, that said, enjoy the story XD **

Warning: Sex, Violence, at the same time, if you are under 18 and do not have a parent beside you that condones reading this story. If you read on, and are squicked out, I'm not responsible.

Sacrifices

The moment he entered his house, Soushi was roughly thrown against a nearby cabinet, broken glass scratching crisscrosses into already tender wounds. Michio's face was dark with anger, as he ground out a question- an accusation. "What were you doing with Kazuki? You looked awfully cosy."

Unfazed eyes blinked up at his furious lover, "We were hugging."

"How many men does it take to satisfy you? We have sex enough times at home,all we do is have sex." Michio's voice rose with every word until he was shouting at the top of his lungs. Still, the anger washed through Soushi but did not touch him. He was past feeling.

"What if I say ten?" The humor was lost on Michio.

"What can ten men do that I can't do ten times?" he demanded.

Soushi laughed, mocking. "I meant ten inches. You're rather far from that." He held up his thumb and index finger to illustrate. If possible, Michio's expression became even more outraged. A hand grabbed his thin arm and dragged him on to his once soft bed. Another hand grabbed an ornamental sword off the wall.

"How about a 3 feet katana?" Cloth ripped, and the tip of the katana sheath nudged into him. Wooden etchings and metal edges sliced new cuts inside of Soushi, but he didn't care. Maybe this time the damage would be permanent, and he could die. Turning his head to the side, he saw a message transporter on the night stand. Stretching out his fingers, he brushed the object and bumped it to the ground, where it landed with a crack. Michio stilled and looked at the letter that fell out as a result. He reached down and picked it up. There were tears in his eyes.

"You drive me to insanity, Soushi Minashiro," he spoke haltingly.

"You make me want to purge out my insides with fire, so I guess we're even." Soushi retorted. A slap stung his cheek. He tasted blood in his mouth.

"Shut up! Shut up! Do you know what this is?" For a rhetorical question, the speaker seemed awfully agitated.

Soushi tilted his head to one side. "A letter to New United Nations, is it not?"

"Hai, but look at the date."

The letter was tossed down beside him. As he opened it, a sense of confusion clouded over his mind, "This was dated three days ago. That means..."

"I never delivered it." Michio breathed in and continued, "Every time I decide to deliver it, I see you and I get distracted. When you are in the same room as me, my mind goes blank, and my vision is filled with only you. I love you, I have loved you for the longest time."

"You have an interesting way of showing your love," remarked Soushi, disbelieving.

Michio lifted his body and hugged him close. "I try to be gentle, but you are never here when I am. Only through pain and violence does your mind return to me. I was too rough that first time, and now you seem to expect it of me. I try to make conversation, but you never let me. What's the point of making love to someone who isn't even in the room? It's no better than making love to a corpse. I want you see me, not Kazuki, when I'm here. If that means using violence, then..."

A shudder and then the walls smashed down. The world spun on its hinges. This was not the way it was supposed to be. Michio was the aggressor who used Soushi as a sex object. He was not supposed to profess love. And gradually, Soushi realized that by making himself to be the victim, he had been subjecting himself to unnecessary pain. He looked up at a potential future and cried.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The characters of Soukyuu no Fafner are created by Hisashi Hirai and a whole boatload of other people who do not include me. I am merely borrowing these characters for a lil fun ;) If you sue, you will end up losing more money to your lawyer than you will get from me because I HAVE NO MONEY!! Ok, that said, enjoy the story XD **

Warning: Sex, Violence, at the same time, if you are under 18 and do not have a parent beside you that condones reading this story. If you read on, and are squicked out, I'm not responsible.

Sacrifices

Urgent footsteps sounded through the narrow, empty roads, up convoluted steps, around once green hills, and down convoluted steps until they halted on the verge of falling into an incredibly blue sky and ocean and the single silhouette shaped by cool winds.It was some moments before he realized that this time, Soushi was waiting for him. So he walked carefully, footsteps sounding leaden and confidence shaken as he took in the image of the lithe sentient before him, crying. Kazuki looked on in shock. Wind filled his lungs, and he asked gently, "What happened, Soushi?"

The figure gave no reply, no sign that the question was heard instead of lost in the immovable air. Kazuki's eyes hardened as teardrops formed at the corners, his vision shifted, and his voice sounded cutting.

"Soushi- what did he do to you?"

A single hand raised and fell, commanding silence. Soushi finally spoke, but the conflicted echo in his voice tore through Kazuki. "Last time we were here, you asked me a question. Do you remember, Kazuki?"

_"Fafner or us, which one is more important to you?" _

"Fafner."

"I remember," he replied.

Soushi laughed, a clear, wonderous sound. "I used to think Fafner, but now...I wasn't worth anything before. I sold my soul to the island, and my body to Michio."

"Soushi..." He sounded like a scratched up record, a useless repetition of one word because he could not think of anything else. He wanted answers but now he felt like choking Soushi, like cutting off those words that broke through the last remnants of a bubble shielding him from the truth. Numbly, his lips formed a thought, a question. "Soushi, that time, what did you give Michio in return for me?"

Soushi gave no reply once again. Suddenly everything made sense in the most horrific way. How Soushi refused to rescue Kariya, Michio's smug tone and lustful gaze, Toomi-san's emotional outburst; they all pieced together, and the truth was painful. He had been so wrong about Soushi. His friend had sacrificed so much, and he had only harsh words and thoughts for him. Moisture drench his cheeks.

"Soushi... you don't have to do... to do that anymore. I-I could...I mean... like I... could find another way. I'll get better, stronger, we don't need him!" Kazuki clutched at straws in the form of words, pleas, or anything.

"It's too late," Soushi whispered, barely a sigh over the crashing waves.

"No it's not!"

Soushi looked at him for the first time in an eternity and smiled; a condoling smile, but still a genuine smile. One hand touched Kazuki's bare arm, sending waves of shock like riplets in a frozen pond. "It's too late because he loves me. I may not love him or even like him, but he loves me, and someday... if I live that long, if any of us live that long, I could learn to tolerate Michio's touch."

"But there must be something I can do!" Kazuki heard the futility of his words before he even saw the shake of Soushi's long hair.

"You don't love me, Kazuki. Not the way I want you to love me, and you know that." Soushi turned away, but Kazuki lunged forward and caught Soushi's frail wrist, trapping him if but for a second.

"Are you happy, Soushi?" Pale fingers pried his hand away.

"Happiness? I do not know the meaning of the word." In the distance a shadow shifted into a man, watching Soushi as Soushi watched back. "But I think I'm beginning to learn." Lips touched Kazuki's cheek, and a body warmed his own briefly. A word or two or many found their way into his ear. Waves climbed the clouds in a moment of deja vu, and a tsunami in the shape of a pilot materialized out of nowhere and swept Soushi away.

Kazuki stood staring at the ocean. The outside sun set, but the people isolated behind the island's shields only saw a clear blue sky. He tried to see both, failed, and tried again. His thoughts in turmoil, Kazuki brushed the world and mission aside, and suddenly felt the desire to eat dinner at the Toomis' place again.

_"Kazuki, I have realized many things now. _

I used to think that you were too idealistic, too naive. You wanted to save both the good and the evil. You let emotions guide your actions while fighting and living. You did not listen to orders when they contradicted your morals.

The world is grey, not black and white, but now... now I realize that I was the one who was shielded in shades, and you saw the vibrant potential for change. Don't worry about me, about the things I did. I am content. Keep searching for a way to save the world, Kazuki, because if anyone could, that person is you.

Just remember that our island may be a small portion of the world, but it is still a part of it."

**The End**

Author's Note: erm... that's all hope no one hated it... please review and let me know what you think??


End file.
